


in the glowing deeps

by TI_82



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: (if anyone actually wants to find this), (spelled tunnelers in the tags so americans can find it), (which they don't), ...that's not a tag already?????, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, But not the Tunnellers, Double Penetration, Frankly this omission offends my delicate monsterfucker sensibilities, I've basically seen every other monster, Multiple Penises, Other, Please allow me to correct this oversight for the fandom, Teratophilia, Xeno, Xenophilia, honestly I'm kind of surprised these have gotten passed over so far?, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TI_82/pseuds/TI_82
Summary: The Courier had many regrets about coming back to the Divide. Coming back a second time, that is; she didn't really regret the first time she came back. Ulysses had been a whiny little bitch who blamed her for carrying a package without knowing what was inside. Asshole.(Courier Six learns the consequences for not paying attention to her surroundings.)





	in the glowing deeps

**Author's Note:**

> KEEP YOURSELF SAFE!
> 
> If you're a first time reader, please go to my profile, where there's some information you might want to know about my works in general. The quick version is: don't read something if you even think it might be upsetting, you deserve to have fun and enjoy your fannish experiences.
> 
> Otherwise: hello fellow monsterfuckers, I bring a gift. :confetti_emoji:

The Courier had many regrets about coming back to the Divide. Coming back a second time, that is; she didn't really regret the first time she came back. Ulysses had been a whiny little bitch who blamed her for carrying a package without knowing what was inside. Asshole.

No, she regretted coming back a second time, because she'd intended to come and find salvage. The red-skinned ghouls were easy to avoid, she wasn't a fucking dumbass so she knew not to piss off the deathclaws, and so she'd figured hey, fuck it, let's make some money.

She'd forgotten the tunnellers.

She'd been grabbed about two hours back, and had expected to be torn apart; she'd seen these fuckers take down a deathclaw. Instead, she'd been dragged, kicking and shouting in fury, down into the dark of the Abaddon cave. Tossed right into a shipping container and the door slammed shut. 

It. Was. Bullshit. She would've preferred getting torn apart.

The Courier resumed her pacing, because she had nothing else to do. She tried the door – no dice. It wouldn't even budge. She hoped they hadn't forgotten she was here. She'd rather be dinner than starve to death; nasty way to go.

There was a screeching of metal as the door began to open, and the Courier whipped around, bracing herself to leap out and at least try to escape. She'd always been built on the side of strength over speed, however, and when a little tunneller that only came up to her waist darted in, it moved too quickly. Its bioluminescent spots were a bright, almost toxic purple; she'd not seen that before.

It nicked her arm with a claw, then leapt back, and before she could take more than a step forward the door closed again.

'What the fuck,' she said flatly to the door. When no answer was forthcoming, she sighed and looked down at her arm; it really was barely a scratch. She touched it, and it felt hot to her fingers; great. Venom. This was just _great._

She sat down and decided to wait. Might as well see if it killed her before the tunnellers did. It was a shame the damn shipping container was so warm, she thought grumpily; she'd always thought death would be cold. Would've been a relief in the festering shithole that was the Mojave.

Maybe it was the venom, she realised a minute later, as she got progressively warmer. She touched her forehead; clammy. Great. Fucking super. If she got out of this, she was never leaving ED-E behind again. She should've known better.

She shucked her leather overcoat, loosening her leather armour beneath, but it did as much good to cool her off as bathing in sand would. She took it off, too – useful as tits in a nightstalker, at the moment. Then her shirt. Then the undershirt. Her boots, her pants, her underwear; all of it needed to come off, _immediately._ She was left panting, overheated, her pulse up everywhere – the air felt like too much on her skin. God, she wished they'd just killed her.

The door opened again, but the Courier couldn't summon the energy to move.

Two of the tunnellers entered, these two of a normal size, and grabbed her by the arms, hauling her up; their reptilian hands felt... good? No, not good, a relief, that was the word. Cool and comfortable in comparison to her fever. They handled her less roughly than she'd thought they would, and they helped her walk out, which was weird. This whole thing was weird. What the fuck was going on?

They led her a ways, corners and curves making her lose track of how far or which way they'd come, until at last they reached a chamber. The Courier stiffened, and for the first time in a long time, she felt genuine fear. It was full of _dozens_ of tunnellers, all watching her with their wide eyes, their glowing spots glittering in the low light. The centre of the room was clear, save for three individuals: the little purple one from before, a tunneller larger and meaner looking than the average one, and the largest tunneller she'd ever fucking seen. The largest had a bizarrely feminine look to it, even going so far as to appear to have breasts. The Courier thought, in a detached sort of way, _Well, I guess they have live young._

She was brought forward until she stood, swaying, in front of the three tunnellers.It was then that she noticed one crucial detail that she should have seen from the beginning. Fucking venom.

 _They glow?,_ she thought hysterically, staring at the three dicks in front of her. Well. Six. They each had two, arranged vertically and sized according to their heights; the little one's was purple, the feminine one's pale blue, and the other blank white. They weren't long, per se, but they _were_ thick, and each had a slim, pointed head. There were a quad of balls in a heavy sack beneath them, glowing less brightly but glowing nonetheless.

'Are you fucking kidding me,' she said aloud.

The tunnellers didn't understand, of course. The two who had brought her to the chamber – den, maybe – gently pushed at her until she knelt. They then turned her, pushed on her shoulders, grabbed her hips –

'Wait, what the fuck? No, stop!' she shouted, but didn't have the energy to resist. Another two tunnellers came over; they each pinned her arms to the floor, while the two originals forcibly parted her thighs and kept them apart. She now lay ass up, legs spread, and the air chill where it touched her wet pussy – _wait what._ That was fucking news to her.

She heard quiet, padding steps approach, walking between her spread legs.

'No, please don't,' she said, struggling. 'Come on, what the fuck, I'm not one of you –'

There was a lick, from her clit all the way up her crack, and she moaned involuntarily; it was sloppy, thick with saliva, and heat began to pulse where it had touched.

'Wait, stop –' she said as she heard the shuffling of the tunnellers behind her getting to its feet. 'Stop, don't, _stop_ –'

She felt the slim tips of two cocks touch her, one at her cunt and the other at her ass, and she flinched.

_'Don't –'_

The tunneller began to push inside.

The Courier gasped, but it wasn't quite in pain. Whatever had been in that saliva was taking care of that, her ass stretching without problem around the new intrusion. It didn't go very deep, but as she made herself look back, she realised why; it was the little purple one.

Then it slid out and thrust back in.

The Courier stunned herself with a moan straight out of a whorehouse – the cocks inside her were sliding with ease, making a wet, squelching noise each time the tunneller thrust forward. It felt good, not the most satisfying but undeniably good, and the Courier found herself rocking back into it, just a little.

'Holy fuck,' she breathed, because none of the tunnellers would understand her – there was no one around to understand her, either. 'I knew I was a sick fuck,' she panted, hips moving a little, 'but this is fucking new.'

The tunneller came, without warning or break in rhythm; it pumped wet cum into her cunt and asshole, and the Courier moaned helplessly as the heat got worse, spilling through all her limbs as the cum was absorbed into her blood stream. It slid out, and she realised that had been the tunneller's job. Prepare her. It clearly worked; the normal tunnellers holding her down let go, and all she did was arch her back to push her ass higher, spread her legs wider. Fuck, she wanted this. She didn't want this. She didn't know.

'Come on,' she said in a whine, 'which one of you is it –'

The hulking tunneller lumbered over, and she looked over her shoulder at his dicks; they were much larger than the purple one's, thicker around and a more average length. She moaned.

'Come on, big boy,' she coaxed, rocking her ass back and forth. 'Come on, come here –'

He took his place behind her, aligning his cocks with her holes, and began to sink inside. This was a tighter fit, deeper than the last, and she moaned as he adjusted his hips. He then grabbed hers and pulled out, only to pound back in.

'Oh, _fuck!'_ she shouted, from surprise and pleasure both, and he started to fuck her in earnest, both cocks filling her again and again. She fucked back, shameless, moaning as she did so; it just felt so _good._ Both holes full, just the way she liked but she almost never got to have, and with each hard thrust his heavy ballsack slapped against her lower lips, a jolt of contact to her clit.

'Fuck yeah,' she panted, 'fuck yeah, right there – mother _fucker_ this is good, come on, fuck me harder, give it to me –'

He couldn't understand her, but he started to fuck harder, and she could feel herself tightening around him – she fucked back harder, bouncing her hips desperately –

She moaned as she came, and he make a pleased chittering noise that startled her. He kept fucking into her, though, and her body was still overheated; she welcomed each thrust, because it was a relief. His thrusts got erratic, harder and harder, until he came with a low whine. Both cocks splashed hot liquid inside her, and she groaned as he slid out, the cum dripping in his wake as she panted.

Then the feminine one stepped over.

 _These_ dicks made the Courier nervous, thicker and longer still than the last tunneller, but this one didn't immediately penetrate her; instead, it leaned its head forward.

 _You are ours, now,_ the Courier heard in her head, and she flinched in surprise. _Your body has tasted of our seed; you will never part from us again._

'What the fuck,' the Courier panted.

_You understood me. I don't need to repeat myself._

'Since when do you fuckers talk?'

 _Only I do. And I am the only one you will speak to, ever again._ There was a laugh, feminine and high. _I am the Queen. And you are my personal mare._

'Mare – what the fuck does _that_ mean?!'

 _It means your body will thirst for my seed for all your days,_ the Queen murmured. _You will never again see the surface, save when I send you. You will live beside me, and you will attend me, keep me company. And when I bid it, you will bend over and accept my seed. And the children that will follow._

'Okay, no, no fucking way, let me go –'

_It's too late. You made the choice to stray more than once in our path. You are mine now. Prepare yourself._

'No, stop –'

It didn't matter. Her body wanted other things, clit throbbing, nipples hard and pressed into the dirt, ass in the air and both her holes dripping with saliva, her own wetness, and tunneller cum. The Queen chuckled as she set the tips of both cocks against the Courier's holes. _Never,_ she said. _My mare. My mate. And soon, the mother of my young._

She began to slowly push inside.

The Queen's cocks were so much bigger than the last ones that the Courier gasped; she was being stretched to her limit by them, almost to the point of pain but stopping before the threshold. They sank deep into her, and she choked as the tip of the cock in her cunt just barely kissed her cervix. Fuck. _Fuck._

'Fuck it,' she panted. 'Please, fuck me, just fucking do it, do what you want, I don't care –'

 _That is what I like to hear,_ the Queen cooed, but didn't move. She instead reached down and arranged the Courier's legs, then wrapped her clawed hands over the Courier's hips; the Courier gasped and gripped the scaly forearms as she was lifted in the air, still impaled on the two dicks and resting helplessly back against the Queen's breasts.

_This will be good._

'For _who?'_

_Yes._

Then the Queen lifted the Courier by the hips before slamming her back down.

The Courier cried out at that, cocks stretching her wider still and unable to find a way to fuck back or get away; she had no choice but to lean back and moan, the Queen using her as little more than her own personal doll. The Courier moved one hand without thinking to rub at her clit, and yelled hoarsely at the orgasm that caused.

 _I can feel you,_ the Queen said. _Your cunt around my cock; it hungers. It swallows like a throat. It wants me to come inside you._

'Shut up,' the Courier panted.

_No. You want it. Your body wants it. Can't you feel it? How your cunt grips me? You know this to be true. Your womb is empty. It wants to be filled._

'Okay, fuck you, I don't want to be knocked up by some fucking lizard princess –'

_Your body does. Look at how you rub your clitoris. You take pleasure in this. Your body is wiser than you._

The Courier went to open her mouth, but she was too close. With another circle of her fingers she came again, cunt clenching and unclenching around the thrusting cock inside her, ass tightening around the intrusion.

 _That feels so good, my mare,_ encouraged the Queen. _To know I bring you pleasure. I am not coldhearted; I want to know you take pleasure in our mating, as I do._

'You could start by asking like everybody else!'

_No, I like this better. You'll learn to love me, as your cunt does. And oh, does your cunt love me. Feel how it embraces me so._

She was hammering in and out of the Courier, who was doing her best to keep her mind intact, but _fuck_ did the Queen feel good. Even the brushes of her tip against the Courier's cervix made the Courier's toes curl.

Then the Queen started to go deeper. The Courier realised it wasn't that the Queen was fucking her harder; no, the Queen's dicks were _growing._ Thickening, lengthening –

 _Let me in, my mare,_ she cooed, tip of her cock pressing insistently right against the Courier's cervix. _It is almost time._

'No, that's going to fucking hurt, don't –'

_Not with our venom in you. Observe._

She began to push the Courier further down into her dick, the Courier crying out in alarm as the cock grew longer and longer, tip pressing in, _in_ –

'Oh _fuck,'_ the Courier hiccoughed as she came, the head of the Queen's cock finally pushing inside her cervix, up into her womb. 'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, don't stop, fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck me –'

_As you wish, my mare._

The thrusts were shallower, to keep the head of her cock in place, but more forceful; the Courier bounced on each, rubbing her clit like if she didn't come again she'd die –

 _Look at you, my mare,_ the Queen murmured as she fucked her. _Desperate for it. You want me to fill you. Impregnate you. Breed you. Anything, as long as my cum is inside you._

'Fuck, please –'

_Say it._

'I – I, I can't, please –'

_Then I will stop._

'No! No, don't stop, please don't stop, I –'

The Courier could barely breathe, she wanted this so bad. 'Fill me,' she begged. 'Fill me with your cum – your seed, fill me with your seed, do it, knock me up, I don't care, I want it – call it whatever you want, I don't care – breed me, make me, _please –'_

_As you ask._

The Queen fucked her now with utter lack of care, hammering in and out, cock fucking right into the Courier's womb. She slammed the Courier down, then _came._

Pulse after pulse of thick, _hot_ cum spilled directly into the Courier's womb and ass, filling her up with each spurt of liquid, and the Courier screamed as she orgasmed. Her cunt rippled around the cock inside her, greedily sucking in every drop of heat, and the Courier's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath in the aftermath. She felt more full than she ever had. More sated than anyone human had ever left her.

The Queen chuckled. _I can hear your thoughts, my mare. You're mine now, after all._

 _I can be yours when I've had a chance to breathe,_ replied the Courier in her head, and wasn't surprised by that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
